


Wishing With The Wind

by AngelEyes93



Series: Just The Two Of Us [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Confessions, Dancing, Dandelion Field, F/M, Festival, Fluff, Kingdom of Corona (Disney), Laterns, POV Kairi (Kingdom Hearts), POV Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Sokai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27130280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Sora wishes on a dandelion to tell Kairi how he feels about her as they explore the forest just before the Kingdom of Corona. Sora also enjoys a festival and the lanterns with Kairi before the night is over. Sora x Kairi.
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Just The Two Of Us [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059896
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Wishing With The Wind

"Rapunzel! Eugene!" Sora called out. 

The princess of sun and former thief came over to him and Kairi, shuffling their way through townspeople in the main plaza. Rapunzel pulled Sora into a hug, which he happily returned. When she let go of him, she made her way over to Kairi, grabbing her hands and holding them. 

"Sora, is this your girlfriend? She's soo pretty." Rapunzel cooed.

"Thanks. So are you." Kairi responded with a light hearted giggle. 

Sora felt his face burn hot with embarrassment at the word _girlfriend_. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

"She's... a really good friend of mine." Rapunzel stared at Sora, almost studying him, seemingly not convinced by his answer. Eugene didn't seem convinced either as he raised a curious eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I'm Rapunzel, by the way." 

"Kairi. Nice to meet you."

"And I'm Eugene Fitzherbert." The brunette wrapped his arm around Rapunzel, and shook Kairi's hand with his free arm. Kairi giggled in response.

"Wow, that's a mouthful." 

Sora looked at Kairi, nodding in agreement, chuckling a bit. 

"Believe me, I know... just call me Eugene." He said with a shrug.

Kairi nodded, smiling.

"What brings you back, Sora?" Rapunzel asked.

"Wanted to show Kairi some of the worlds I've visited... I remember how fun the festival was."

Rapunzel instantly smiled. "It was soo much fun! Well, we didn't have anything planned... but that's nothing a little music can't fix." 

She ran off excitedly, and Eugene smiled, looking at her lovingly.

"I just love her energy..." 

Kairi smiled, holding her hands to her chest. "Aww, you love her..." 

Eugene's smile grew, and he nodded. "Indeed I do. I'll catch you two lovebirds later. Gotta see if Rapunzel needs a man's touch on this festival."

Sora felt his face radiating with heat again... _lovebirds_? Sora looked over at Kairi, and she stood with her hands behind her back, seemingly oblivious to his embarrassment as she took in the town around her curiously. 

"While they set up a festival... wanna go explore the forest?" Kairi asked.

He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding before answering. "Sure."

xxxxxx

"I've never seen these before... but they sure are pretty." Kairi sat on her knees, plucking a dandelion from the ground.

Sora sat beside her, picking one for himself. 

"Yeah... they're called dandelions... people make wishes on them... then blow on them, so the fuzzy part blows away in the wind, carrying their wish."

Kairi grinned. "That's so... cute... it's like the paopu fruit of this world."

Sora felt his heartbeat quicken its tempo, as he remembered their cave drawing back on the island, which the both of them had added hands extending the destiny binding fruit to each other. They had never talked about it... he always wondered why. He still did to be honest. 

"Yeah... it is kinda like that."

As Sora gazed at Kairi who was closing her eyes and gently blowing the white fluff off the flower stem to make her wish, he could feel himself blushing. 

"Aren't you gonna make your wish?" Kairi opened her eyes, smiling in his direction. 

_I don't really need one... I have you..._

Sora swallowed, feeling his heart thump rapidly against his chest. He closed my eyes, bringing the fuzzy flower to his face, and took a deep breath before releasing. 

_I wish to finally tell Kairi that I love her..._

He opened his eyes, and Kairi was admiring the flurry of dandelions whisking in the wind all around them. Sora stood up and stretched, putting his hands behind his head. 

"When I was here last... Donald, Goofy, Rapunzel, Flynn and I all rolled down this hill together."

Kairi stood up. "Really? Sounds fun. Let's do it." 

"Really?"

She nodded. 

"1... " Sora started the countdown. 

"2..." Kairi continued. 

"3..." The two of them said in unison, running to the edge of the hill, and then sliding on their butts in the plates of grass, dandelions flurrying freely around them. Kairi's laughter filled Sora's ears all the way down and as they got to the bottom, they both were laid out on in the grass, facing each other and still giggling. 

"Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this again sometime."

Sora smiled, giving her a thumbs up in agreement.

"Soo... what did you wish for?" 

Kairi shook her head, grinning. 

"You're not supposed to tell... or it won't come true." 

Sora looked up at the sky as his wish crossed his mind. He smiled, feeling hopeful that his would come true. 

xxxxx

"Sora, Kairi! You're back just in time!" Rapunzel ran over to the pair with Eugene excitedly as the two came back into town. It was beginning to get dark. 

"Back in time for...?" Sora pondered.

"The festival of lights! I figured it would be nice for Kairi to see it since she's here, and you know I love the lanterns." 

"Oh wow! I can't wait! Thanks Rapunzel."

Sora smiled from ear to ear, turning to Kairi. "You're gonna love it. I promise."

Kairi giggled. 

"Before the lanterns, we should get some dancing in." Rapunzel cooed. Eugene held his hand out, and she took it before he led her off the town's main cobblestone street before the Castle. 

Kairi held her hand out to Sora. He stared at it curiously. "Well - are you leave me standing here or are you gonna be my dance partner tonight?" 

Her tone was playful as she looked into his eyes, awaiting an answer. Sora took her hand, and led her to the dancing townsfolks, street lights and music up ahead on the cobblestone street. He put his free hand on her waist while she placed hers on his shoulder. The pair began to sway to the music, turning in circles as they gently tapped and kicked their feet to the beat. 

"You're a pretty good dancer, Sora. You been practicing?" 

Sora laughed. "Thanks. And kind of - Rapunzel taught me."

Kairi frowned, seemingly in thought. "So... you used to have a thing for her? She is pretty, so I can't blame you."

Sora shook his head. "Not at all... Rapunzel is really nice, but her heart clearly belongs to Eugene. And besides... my heart belongs to somebody else."

"Oh really? And who might that be?"

Sora blinked, wondering if right now was the right time. Something told him it wasn't, and he decided right then and there to listen to his gut instinct. 

"I'll tell you... some other time, Kairi."

Kairi seemed disappointed with Sora's answer, but as they continued to circle and sway about the festival perimeters, her smile eventually returned. 

As the festival began to wind down and the two grew tired, Rapunzel and Eugene made their way over to them. 

"Did you guys have fun? I hope you enjoyed yourselves, especially you, Kairi."

Rapunzel grabbed Kairi's hands with her own, smiling widely. 

Kairi nodded, giggling. "So much fun. Thank you for setting all of this up."

"It's no problem. And soon, the lanterns will be going up!"

Eugene smiled. "They sure are something. It'll be nice to see them again."

"Sora." Kairi grabbed Sora's hand.

Sora blinked, looking over at her. He noticed her eyes held sadness in them, something he wasn't quite used to seeing in his childhood friend. 

"Yeah?"

"I'm... feeling a little tired from all that dancing. You mind if I take a walk and find a bench to rest on? I'll meet up with you guys later for the lights."

"Oh, sure - want me to come with you? I'll keep you company." 

Kairi shook her head gently. 

"No, that's okay, Sora. I'd like to be alone for a little bit, if that's alright."

"Sure, sure - see you in a little while." Sora said, giving a friendly wave. Kairi forced a smile before disappearing into the distance of the town.

"Is she okay?" Rapunzel asked, her voice full of worry.

Sora frowned, feeling his heart drop in his chest as he wondered that himself. 

"I... I'm not sure. But I'm going to find out."

xxxxxx

Sora walked to the docks, where he could clearly see Kairi sitting on the edge of a wooden bridge with her back to him. As he got closer, he called out her name.

She turned, and the first thing he noticed was tears rolling down her face.

"S-Sora?" She choked out. She quickly tried wiping her cheeks, but it was too late. He could very clearly see she was crying. 

"Kairi... what's wrong?"

"Nothing... don't worry about it, okay?"

Sora walked over to her, sitting beside her. He grabbed her hand, holding it delicately. 

"Kairi... please... tell me... what has you so upset? Did I do something wrong? Your whole attitude changed after the festival."

She sniffled. "No... you didn't do anything... "

Sora sighed. He was officially confused.

"Then what has you so upset?"

"It's silly... so please, just forget about it."

"I can't... I care about you so much, Kairi."

She snatched her hand away from him. Sora frowned at the absence of her warmth. 

"Please... please stop doing that..."

"Doing what?"

"Being so sweet... I know you love someone else... so please don't make me think it's me you're in love with."

Sora's eyes widened. He blinked, processing what she'd said, and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"K-Kairi... I..."

"You don't need to explain. It was perfectly clear that you're into someone else, and don't want to tell me who it is."

Sora shook his head. "Kairi, you've got it all wrong."

"How? Is that not what happened while we were dancing?"

He gulped. He felt terrible, realizing how she had taken everything he'd said earlier.

"Kairi-" 

Kairi stood up, wiping away more tears. "I'm sorry, Sora... I can't be around you right now. It hurts too much..."

Sora grabbed her by the hand and hugged her from behind.

"Kairi... please don't go... I... "

He took a breath, nuzzling his face into the crook of her shoulder as she tensed against him.

"I love you..."

She turned to him, her eyes glistening with tears as she gazed back at him. 

"Really...?" She murmured softly. 

He nodded his head, smiling. "I always have... "

Sora reached up, wiping the new tears that began to roll down her cheeks.

"I love you too, Sora." 

Sora felt his heart flutter as the words left her lips. He nearly wanted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. But as he looked at her, and then at the night sky, which was filling with floating lanterns, he knew this was real. 

"Wow... the lights are so pretty." Kairi cooed. 

"They are... but you're prettier." 

She giggled. 

As the two held each other watching the lanterns, Sora felt a kiss on his cheek. He turned to meet her gaze, and Kairi was smiling at him. 

"What was that for?"

"Well, I was aiming for something else, but your head was turned."

Sora could feel himself blushing like mad and his heart was pounding like a drum against his chest. 

"Well... you wanna try that again...?"

She chuckled, leaning in and this time capturing his lips in a passionate, tender kiss. Kairi's lips felt soft and tasted sweet against Sora's. 

"Ohmygosh, I knew you guys were in love! A girl just knows these things." Rapunzel's voice chimed in, causing the two to break the kiss. Sora still held Kairi in his arms. 

"Mhmm... a couple of love birds if I've ever seen 'em..." Eugene added, smiling as Rapunzel kissed his cheek. 

Sora scratched the back of his head with one hand nervously, feeling heat rise in his cheeks as he blushed intensely from being caught in the moment. When he looked over at Kairi, her face was just as red as her beautiful hair. She giggled softly and laid her head on his shoulder. 

"Rapunzel... thank you for all of this, by the way." Kairi happily said. 

"Of course! You and Sora will have to come back sometime so we can have another festival."

"We wouldn't miss it." Sora smiled and the four of them looked up at the floating lanterns in astonishment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thank you for reading one of my SoKai shorts. :) I absolutely love Sora and Kairi together, and this Kingdom of Corona fic was something I felt inspired to do from how cute the festival scene was with Rapunzel. I thought to myself, Kairi and Sora dancing together would be soo cute, especially since he already knows how to dance. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy and thanks again for reading!
> 
> Also the cute data greeting of Sora & Kairi was done by a really nice mutual of mine on Twitter. Comments, bookmarks, and kudos are all greatly appreciated. :)
> 
> \- Angie


End file.
